A low toxicity drug will be developed to reduce or eliminate the toxicity associated with adriamycin chemotherapy. Compounds which are being synthesized and studied are persistent carbon free radicals and their dimers which are scavengers of reactive free radicals and reducing agents for peroxides and adriamycin. As part of the development of the drug a structure reactivity relationship for the free radicals and their dimers will be established.